


Saving Sam

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Sort Of, Trainer Gabriel, Werewolf Sam Winchester, Werewolves, bare with me here, idk - Freeform, idk if there's going to be sex in this or not, if the tags change then you'll know, not in a sexual way - Freeform, slowburn, there might be Destiel later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Werewolves are a regular thing now. Usually kept as pets or workers if they can go through the lengthy process of becoming a citizen again. If one goes feral then they end up in a facility to retrain them into society and be sold into one of the previous conditions.After a year of not seeing his brother, Dean finds him. Sort of. If he can get to him through all the rules and regulations keeping the two apart.Gabriel was in it for the money until he fell hard for hazel eyes and brown hair





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me: needs to update my 2058469830294811 other fics
> 
> also me: writes something new
> 
> Dean may be kind of out of character. I think he is anyway. I just didn't know what else to do so that's what happened.

"I know you're on break right now, but any chance you could come in today? We really need your help with this one. It's a feral, suspected alpha but we can't get close enough to confirm, and we're afraid he's going to break out of the cage if we don't get an expert in to calm him down. You're the only person not working on a case right now, Gabe, we really need your help."

Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is there an owner? What's this job paying? Because I'm not just taking the standard board rate to come in off my sick break to train some feral wolf hybrid because you've got no one else." He hated that he was shouting at Ellen, but she understood how frustrated he was. He'd shattered his foot in an accident. He still could barely walk. What was he supposed to do with a werewolf that was ready to tear him limb from limb at any moment?

Ellen rolled her eyes. "Animal control brought him in. Thought he was just a feral wolf until he changed. I already talked to Castiel, he said he can offer you triple pay for this job as long as you get him out of our office within a month. If you don't the rate is only double normal rate, so it's your choice."

"I'll do it." Normal rate for a training job was about 5k, and that was to train one wild werewolf to be a decent person/pet/thing. Most went on to just be pets, others found work somewhere and managed to get registered as citizens. Whatever happened after he finished training, Gabriel just needed the money. "Fifteen thousand. I'll have him docile in a months time, you'll see." He grinned. "I'll be down later today to see him and see what I'm working with."

Ellen smiled back. "Thanks Gabe, you're the best. See you then." She hung up and silently thanked her lucky stars that Gabriel agreed. She hated putting weres down, even feral ones. It wasn't their fault, after all.

X X X X X X X X X X

Gabriel sucked on a lollipop as he went through the various security checkpoints to get to the cage room. His job as a trainer was rewarding in the end, but ultimately just plain difficult. 

"Gabriel? Your case is in the far room. Single." The security guard smiled at him. "careful, we've been hearing scratching noises all morning."

He nodded and took the key. "Thanks Jo. I'll be careful, promise." He winked. He'd neve had a single room case before. In fact, he'd never even seen one. Since euthanasia became legal the board usually chose to put down weres that got too violent instead of paying the money to get them trained. If they COULD be trained.

He was careful to be quiet as he opened the door, finding the hybrid laying calmly on the floor of the cage. Almost as large as the cage itself, poor thing. He'd need to get the department to buy a larger cage for him to stay in until he was properly trained. "Hey bud. You awake?" He tapped lightly on the bars. "My name's Gabriel. Do you have a name?"

The werewolf snarled at him from behind the bars, desperately trying to scratch at Gabriel with his blunted nails. Sounding like a wild animal, screaming bloody murder as he attacked the bars. Fighting for a way out.

"Geez." Gabriel took a step back. "Can you even understand me? It's alright buddy, I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear." He kneeled on the floor so that he was eye level with the werewolf. "Can you say something?"

The werewolf snarled louder, lunging at the bars only to hit them and fall backwards. He stumbled, slightly dazed from the hit, but still growling and glaring at the trainer.

"No then." He grabbed his phone and called Ellen. "Hey, I don't suppose there's a case file for this feral alpha you put me on, is there?"

"Gabriel! I've got it right here actually. Can you come to my office? I have someone here that says he's that particular werewolf's brother. Thought you might want to meet him."

Wait, brother? Gabriel frowned. That complicated things greatly. If Sam hadn't been born a were then it limited his training abilities, which wasn't going to be easy with a feral. He agreed with the law that restricted him. It was good to see people being given human rights and he fully agreed that werewolves weren't beasts, but he couldn't train someone back to full autonomy without punishing them. It was ridiculous.

"See ya later Sasquatch." He nodded at the were and trotted off, locking the door behind him, to Ellen's office. Inside he saw Ellen flipping through a case file and a strange blonde-haired man that looked little like the savage were in the cages. "Hello?"

The man twisted around immediately to look at him, a look of desperation on his face. "You're the trainer? Is Sam okay? Did he get hurt at all?"

"Woah, calm down there. Sam, that's your brother, right? He's... normal. For his position, anyway. What's your name? I'm Gabriel." He held out his hand.

"Dean." Dean shook Gabriel's hand firmly. "Can I see my brother now?"

Oh boy, this was going to be fun. "Legally, I'm not allowed to allow untrained people near him at the moment. After two weeks if you can prove you're related to him and that you're a legal citizen then you'll be permitted visitation sessions with supervision. After a month and as long as I sign off on it then you'll be allowed to come in and see him whenever you like. And once his three months here are up you can appeal to have him transferred to your care without having to pay anything but the legal fees. Which'll be cheaper than the standard rehoming fee of seven thousand, and that's only if no one else is interested in him at that point." He warned.

Dean spent a moment taking all of that in. "You've got to be kidding me. Sam's not a psycho or something, he's a person. Doesn't he have rights? You can't just keep him locked up!"

"Dean, I need you to listen to me." Gabriel grabbed Dean's arm and noticed the man was about to start crying. "Look. I get it, alright? You want to see him. It's probably been months at least since he disappeared. You're worried and you're upset. It's alright. Sam is going through some adjustments right now and it's not safe for you to be around him. Just for now. Everyone goes through it. The human neural functions in his brain aren't working right now as part of his transformation. I'm here to help bring him back to his usual self, okay? Promise."

Dean nodded. "O-okay. Okay. You're sure I can't see him? At all?" He sat down in one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. "I haven't seen him in a year. He was going to Harvard and then just... disappeared. Sorry I freaked out on you. I know you're trying to help."

"Why don't I give you my number? I can give you updates on how he's doing. I'm hoping to get him out of the heavy security areas within a month. Weres who were turned recently are more difficult cases, but they always turn out fine in the end." That was a lie. Half of every were that went out of this facility was completely mentally broken. "Maybe you can tell me what he likes to eat. His favorite music, stuff like that. Might help him start remembering his old life faster." he offered, taking out his card and handing it to Dean.

"Thank you. I'd really appreciate it." Dean smiled weakly. "He's kind of a health nut. He'll eat most thing, but not really sugar or anything like that. He likes fruit. And old rock music."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's not an Alpha, Dean still can't see him, and Gabriel is doing his best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I have a bunch more to add to this story, but I wanted to work on some other works for a bit

"Gabe, he's screaming. We can't get close enough to find out why. Any chance you can come in early today?" Ellen sighed wincing at the sharp screaming in the background.

Gabriel groaned and rolled out of bed. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just let me get some pants on, okay?" He mumbled, stumbling around his bedroom as he tried to find something to put on. "I'll be right over."

"Thank god." Ellen muttered, hanging up the phone and turning her music up louder, trying to drown out the noise.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X 

"Hey, Sam, what's wrong?" Gabriel gently inched toward the whimpering and growling werewolf. He'd stopped and bought a blueberry muffin before coming in, hoping Sam might like it. Still, he couldn't seem to get him to calm down. At least he wasn't screaming anymore unless Gabriel got too close.

Sam simply snarled at him, backing into a corner of his cage. Like he was hiding something...

Hmm. Gabriel braced himself for the scream as he inched toward the cage, trying to figure out what was going on with him. "Hey buddy, I know something's wrong. I get, it, new place, strange people, all that, but I'm here to help." He took the muffin out of its packaging and timidly held it up near the bars where Sam could grab it if he wanted. He'd lose his hand if Sam attacked him, but he couldn't just put it on the ground. Besides, they were supposed to be bonding and all that shit. "You hungry? I know they gave you something last night, but I've had that shit before, I know it's no good." He grinned.

It took a minute, but eventually Sam reached out and grabbed the muffin and curled back into his corner to eat it.

While the werewolf was preoccupied Gabriel hit the button to lock down the room as he opened the cage. If Sam attacked him there wouldn't be much he could do except activate the shock beads in his collar, but he hated doing that. Punishments were one thing, that was downright cruel.

He slid to the floor, taking out a handful of treats from his pocket. People rallied against this practice, but simple reward training was most effective while weres still didn't have proper cognitive function back. Gabriel watched as Sam finished off the muffin, carefully licking his fingers and the wrapper to get every crumb before looking around, noticing the cage open. He growled softly, glaring at Gabriel.

"It's okay." Gabriel held his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sam. I want to help. Will you let me see what's wrong?" Even if he couldn't understand yet, it was always better to talk to him like he did. New werewolves were somewhat like children in that way. They learned faster if you treated them like they were smart enough to learn it.

Sam hesitantly lowered his arm, showing a small bloodstain on his shirt right under his stomach. Dammit. Gabriel frowned at that, but tried to remain calm as he puled out antiseptic wipes and gauze to show Sam before tentatively trying to get close enough to patch the small wound. He new what it was from; the night officer got stuck witht eh job of collaring him and giving his physical and got too scared to grab Sam's arm to give him the shot to knock him out. It was perfectly fine for them to use the dart gun to shoot the drugs into his system, but Gabriel had told every officer there a million times that he'd rather put off the collar and physical altogether than having to deal with a hurt werewolf he couldn't get close too. Infections were common that way and some even died from it. Not that the board cared, as long as they still had a steady enough stream of 'pets' going out that they still made money out their wazoos. Damn capitalists.

Oddly enough, Sam calmed down fairly easily once Gabriel started tending to him. Gently cleaning the wound and patching it up with gauze.

"That's good." He smiled, giving Sam a treat. "Can I get you anything else?" He asked, running his fingers through Sam's long hair. He might need a haircut soon, but he looked fairly good like this. He'd let Dean decide that later. 

It was barely half a second later and he was pinned to the ground, Sam growling and snarling over him. Not at him, he noticed. Jo was in the doorway and...

holy fuck.

Gabriel smiled softly. Sam was protecting him.

"Hey Jo, what's wrong?" He frowned when he saw the worried look on her face.

"We got his test results back, um... is everything okay here? He hasn't hurt you, has he?" She asked, taking a step forward, but immediately backing up when Sam started snarling at her.

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. "It's fine. I think he's just getting protective. This is good, trust me. What's with the test results? He's not sick or something, is he?"

"Worse, actually." Jo sighed. "He's an omega. Ran the tests three times. It's definite. Sorry kid." She muttered. "Crowley wants him ready for auction as quickly as possible. Basic training. He doesn't need to be verbal or anything." 

Gabriel's face went white. "No.... dear god no." Omegas had basically no rights whatsoever. Hell, even actual wolves had more rights than omegas. At least they couldn't be bought at auction for millions of dollars, fucked, and killed at their owner's whims. He usually refused to wok with them. After all, his job was to help werewolves get back to themselves and help them either find someone to take care of them, or get onto their feet. He couldn't stand to watch omegas go through the process just to be ruined. It was horrendous.

Jo sighed. "I'm sorry Gabriel. But I'm here to tag him. You know I have to. As much as neither of us want him to go through this. He seems sweet." She sighed. "Can you give him the shot? I doubt he'll let me get close enough."

It felt like his heart was tearing as she slid him the syringe. Omegas legally had to be tagged as soon as they were identified. If he didn't he could lose his job and so could Jo. But Sam...

"It's gonna be okay." He whispered, petting Sam's hair gently as he stuck the needle into Sam's arm. Injecting the drugs before the were had times to pull away. "Everything is gonna be fine." It was probably the last thing Sam would hear before he drifted off into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get that good Dean content!!!
> 
> Sam shows sign of improvement, though still protective of Gabriel

"What the fuck is an omega?" Dean snapped. He sat in a small diner across from Gabriel, the man who was supposed to be bringing his brother back to him and was now trying to tell him that he couldn't. "Look, I don't care what he is, why did you say you could get him back to me if it was all a lie?"

Gabriel sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look, an omega is a special type of werewolf. I won't go into all the weird details, but basically when the civil rights acts passed and helped out weres everywhere they were made to exclude omegas. As in, he doesn't have those rights anymore."

Dean stared at him, trying not to fume as he listened to the news. How could he? Or, whoever it was trying to keep him apart from Sam. "There has to be something I can do. Can't I sue or something? He's my brother!"

"Unless you're sitting on a couple million dollars then the best I can offer you is regular visitation and the promise that I'll do my best to not let him out of training for six months. Usual training period for an omega ranges from three months to only one, so I can't promise i can make it happen, but I'll sure as hell try. I'm sorry Dean, but that's all I can do."

Dean snarled, slamming his fists onto the table. "No! That's not fucking good enough! Look, I get that you're trying to make this easier, but that is my little brother in there being treated like he's some sort of animal!"

"Dean, I need you to-" Gabriel stopped himself from saying 'calm down'. That wasn't going to help. "Look, I can give you the number of a guy who might have the power to do something, but you can't be rude to him. Yell, call him names, swear, any of that and he'll never even consider anything you ask. Got it? He's kind of old fashioned like that," Gabriel muttered, rolling his eyes at the mere thought of his brother Castiel.

"So what? Am I just supposed to ask him nicely to give my brother back? This isn't a small matter. This is Sam's life we're talking about." He growled.

Gabriel sighed again. "Look," He wrote the number onto a napkin, "If you don't want my help then don't take it, but Cassie is my brother and I know what he likes and who he'll listen to him. Trust me, if you want your brother back then your best bet is sucking up to him. Take it or leave it." He tossed the phone number and twenty dollars onto the counter to pay for his food. "Good luck." He smirked, walking off.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Can you stand up?" Gabriel asked, back in the training center, working with Sam. "Two legs, okay? Stand up for me."

Sam leaned on the wall as he trembled to his feet, glancing at Gabriel to see if he'd done alright. He still wasn't talking, but he at least attempted most things Gabe asked of him. Even if he didn't succeed.

"Good. That's good!" Gabriel praised, pressing a treat to Sam's lips. "You're doing great."

The door opened, making Sam pounce onto Gabriel and drag him back to the corner, growling at the intruder.

Gabriel sighed. "Cassie, what are you doing here? I thought i told you I was training right now."

"I know," Castiel sighed, "Look, there's already buyers lining up when they heard about him. The rest of the board is pressuring to just put him on the market now that he can follow simple commands. I know you've been talking with his brother and trying to elongate his training to six months instead of the regular one to three months."

"So you're here to tell me to stop then?" Gabriel sighed, peeling Sam off of him. "I'm not going to stop fighting for him."

"I know. That's why I'm going to offer you a deal: you can keep Sam. Permanently. On the conditions that you have him fully trained to a professional omega standard within six months and allow the company to use him for photoshoots occasionally. We want to expand to training pre-owns weres and it would be good for business if we have one we can show them. It's the best I can do, alright? It's that or I pull him out of training and you better pray Dean Winchester is secretly a millionaire or both of you are losing Sam, alright?"

Gabriel hesitated, glancing back at Sam for a moment. It might be his only chance, but was he seriously ready to put someone through that? Who knows what he could be signing Sam up for. Castiel was always vague when he wanted someone to just agree without reading the fine print. Even if they were brothers, it wasn't like Cassie was above scamming him. Jerk. "I'll do it. But I want full owner rights immediately, got it? And I still have to sign off on anything you use him in or do to him, got it?"

"Fine, whatever you want," Castiel held out the paperwork, "I have it all filled out, you can sign and he'll legally be yours. You can even take him home if you want, but you have to agree to it now. Otherwise he's on the market."

Oh god. He was really about to do this. It dawned on him that he was about to /own/ Sam. The same way he thought was awful when other people did it. He'd spoken out against doing this, even refused to take omega cases for years, could he really do this?

He grabbed the pen and signed his name. Sam belonged to him. Legally.

Holy fuck.

He had to call Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam reunite! Sam starts talking and we finally get to a bit of Sabriel fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this while I had no internet sitting in the back of my dad's truck, so sorry if I put something in here that contradicts something previously in the story; I had to do everything from memory :/ hope you enjoy!

They were at the cafe again, Dean frowning at him as he slid into the booth.

Gabriel sighed and slipped him a lanyard with a keycard attached. “Look, I made a deal with Cas. I don’t know what you did or said or if you even did anything and he had a completely uncharacteristic change of heart, but Sam is going to stay under my supervision. That’s a key to his room, you’ll be able to go in and visit him whenever you like, with or without me.”

Dean stared skeptically. “What’s the catch?” He took the card and examined it carefully.

“No catch.”

“Bullshit,” Dean spat out. “I met with Cas yesterday, he didn’t really seem the type to just hand you over Sam out of the goodness of his heart and I sure didn’t seem to get to him, so what did you do? If they so much as touch my brother I will-”

Gabriel held up a hand to silence him. “The company wants to expand to training pre-owned ‘pets’. People who’ve already adopted a were and want to get them trained to do a specific thing or whatever. Sam’s an omega, so basically the one thing those people thirst over the most. Cas wants me to teach him some parlor tricks and then take some promotional pictures with him. Nothing invasive, nothing bad, okay? Sam won’t get hurt and they won’t even touch him for the next six months or so, I promise. And you can see him anytime you want. Hell, if you want to take him somewhere you can do that too, but I do need to be with you. Technically. If you guys want to go home and watch TV or some shit I’ll leave you alone if you want, give you some bro time,” Gabe smiled. “That’s it. I swear, okay?”

Dean nodded slowly. “Okay, I can deal with that then. Is he okay?”

“He’s not lucid yet, still mostly base instincts and not much detectable memory, but he’s doing very well for someone in his position. With some time I think he’ll be back to his old self. Plus the whole werewolf thing, but he can take shots to prevent forced transformations which will take the strain off his body. Heats might be a problem, but I might be able to get him on suppressants.” Gabriel mused, more to himself than to Dean.

“Wait,” Dean frowned, “I know what the transformations are, but what’s heat? Like…. Like a female dog? But Sam’s...”

“An Omega. And yes, as a female dog would. A bit different, but for the most part, yeah. It’s for a week every six months or so and with medication, it won’t affect him too much besides a bit of a fuzzy sensation in his mind and fatigue,” He explained. “He may need to stay inside the facility during them though, his body will start releasing a sort of scent that will make other were, especially alphas a bit… Well, crazy I guess. Not something we really want.”

Dean nodded. “Right, so can I see him then? Like, can we go there and can I see him now?”

“Sure!” Gabriel stood up and grabbed his bag, “He’s been in a good mood today, so it’s probably better to reintroduce him to you now. I should warn you though, he might not entirely recognize you. Or he might remember you immediately. It’s kind of hard to say.”

“I want to see my brother.” Dean insisted, getting his jacket and following Gabriel out of the restaurant.

X X X X X X X X X X

“Jo, this is Dean,” Gabriel smiled and introduced the two. “He has official clearance to see Sam whenever he likes, so if he comes in don’t try and stop him, I’m the one who gave him the key.”

Jo chuckled and shook Dean’s hand. “Alright. You’re his brother then, right? I think I saw you here before, but we didn’t get formally introduced.” She smiled.

Dean nodded. “Nice to meet you,” He was getting anxious to see Sam, but it was obvious that Jo was the kind of person he wanted on his side of things. Making friends with security was always a good idea.

“Anyway, I’m gonna take him in to see Sam, just wanted to introduce you,” Gabriel smiled and led Dean back through the hallway to the door. Thankfully now that he was in charge of Sam he could get rid of the cage and put a bed and some simple furniture in. He didn’t know how Dean would react to seeing his brother living in a cage, but he couldn’t imagine it would be positive.

“Dean!” Sam grinned as soon as he laid eyes on the other Winchester, stumbling over to wrap his arms around his brother. “I-” He blushed and trailed off, just hugging his brother tighter.

Gabriel smiled, watching the two interact. Sam was more controlled, less animalistic with Dean in the room. More verbal too. He’d maybe nod or whimper at best on good days with Gabriel, but nothing as good as this. He leaned back against the wall to give the two some room.

Dean hugged his brother back, fighting back tears at seeing him again after so many months. “It’s good to see you, Sammy, are you- is it okay here? Do you need anything?” Sam shook his head and stepped back to let him see the room. Dean glanced around. There was a bed, two chairs, a bookshelf, and a dresser. Nothing fancy, probably second-hand, but it was decent. “I can bring you anything you need okay?” He turned to Gabriel, “I can bring him stuff, right?”

“Oh yeah, anything but a weapon. For safety reasons he’s not allowed to have those in here.” 

“Makes sense,” Dean laid back on one of the chairs, “Is there anything I need to know?”

Gabriel thought for a moment. “Um, yeah actually. Sam, could you come here?” He smiled at Sam’s hesitant glance between him and Dean before doing so. He was definitely gaining his humanity back. “Legally we have to ‘tag’ omegas, so he’s got a tattoo right- May I?” He asked Sam, waiting for his nod before pulling up Sam’s shirt to expose the detailed tattoo that rested above his hip. “There. And you can’t get it removed or covered up or anything or you’d go to jail and he’d get sold. Basically, it means he can’t apply for citizenship, further his education, or get a job. Figured you might want to know that one up front.”

“Right,” Dean sighed and went over to take a closer look at the intricate ‘O’ symbol. “Thanks for telling me.”

Gabriel frowned a bit. He’d figured after everything else Dean probably wouldn’t react well to that one. “Do you want some time alone? Catch up and everything? I’ve got some paperwork to finish in my office.”

“That would be good. Is that alright Sam?” Dean looked to his brother and waited for him to nod. “Thank you. Seriously, I can be kind of a dick, but I’m really grateful for everything you’ve done for us.”

Gabriel nodded. “Anytime. Well, I’ll be down the hall if you need anything. Just come get me when you’re finished.”

"Alright."

X X X X X X X X X

The first thing he did when he sat down was to fill out the form for suppressants for Sam. If he started a heat before they arrived then they wouldn't be of any use until a month after it was over. And God knew what would happen to every alpha in the area if Sam went into heat.

Gabriel sighed and put the form into the mail and grabbed the new assignments folder, quickly glancing through it and looking for an easy job. He definitely needed to train Sam as soon as he could, but he needed the money and a new assignment would give him enough to stretch out for a few months. Damn Cas, he'd better get a raise out of all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: see what Dean did to get Cas to give Sam back to him


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first inkling of Destiel in this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a reminder that the first part of this chapter happens before the last one. I know it's confusing, it's just a flashback to what happened between Dean and Cas to make Cas give Sam to Gabriel.
> 
> the second part happens a few weeks after the last chapter once Sam is more vocal and discovering more about his body

"I just want to talk to you, please." It physically hurt to beg this man for anything, but Dean would do anything for his brother. Even swallowing his pride.

Castiel sighed. How the hell did this guy even get his number? He was going to murder Gabe if this was his doing. "I get that you're worried about your brother, but unless you plan on buying him then there's nothing I can do to help you, Dean. If you can't convince me over the phone what makes you think this conversation will be different in person?"

"There has to be something you want. Please? I could work for you until I pay it off, something like that. There's nothing I won't do for Sam, he's my brother. I just want a chance to meet with you. You don't have to agree to anything, I just want to set up a face-to-face meeting. I want to get my brother back, Mister Novak."

"I'll put you on with my secretary. She can set something up." Castiel sighed and hit the button to switch the call over. He couldn't believe he was actually going to string this guy along for longer. Didn't he understand he was doing all he could? He was offering to let him pay one million, the minimum bid amount for an omega, and take his brother home. Sure, it would mean debt up to his eyeballs and possibly borrowing money from everyone else he knew, but most people could scrounge it up if they tried hard enough and took out enough loans. What was it to him if Dean lived on the streets? If he was really that desperate to get his brother back then he should just take the damn offer. That's all he was getting.

Meeting in person was not going to change that.

X X X X X X X X

Dean must've been more persuasive than Castiel had anticipated. Somehow he'd talked his secretary into getting him a dinner date with Cas, instead of the fifteen-minute appointment at his office he'd expected. A nice place, too. Dean was considerably underdressed, but that wasn't a surprise. The real surprise was the fact that he didn't look half-bad.

Okay, that was a lie.

Castiel adjusted his tie for a second before seating himself across from Dean. "Apologies if I'm late, traffic was horrid." 

Dean was /so/ his type. Dark blond, muscular, not too tall, green eyes, and soft skin. Fuck, he was going to be hard to say no to. 

"You're just on time. Look, we both know why I'm here can you just tell me what-"

Castiel held up his hand to stop him. "I can't give you Sam back. I've given you the best offer I possibly could. Even doing that could get me in trouble, since with the rarity of omegas the board will want him sold for as much as possible. A million is the minimum bid, don't forget. He could easily go for twenty times that."

"Gee, thanks. That really helps. You know, I've been nothing but kind to you, can't you gut me some slack? This is my brother, my only family I've got left, and you're the only person who can help me get him back. I don't have any money, Castiel, I've called every bank and every favor I could and the best I could've gotten was a thousand dollars at an interest rate so high I'd probably pay them the full million just paying it off. I'm begging you. I just want my brother back," Dean pleaded, staring into Castiel's eyes. Fuck, he really was good at that.

Castiel sighed. "Let's just order, alright?" He waved at the waitress. "I don't think you really understand the phrase 'I'm doing as much as I can' but let me spell it out for you: I've given you every opportunity that I possibly can. If you want your brother back so badly then start begging a millionaire for the money. Stop bothering me because I can't help you."

Dean glared at him even as the waitress came to take their orders. He got water and a burger while Castiel had a glass of wine and rack of lamb. Snotty asshole. "I don't believe that. Gabriel said-"

"Whatever he told you, he's a bloody liar. I don't care if he's my brother, he's an ass and he thinks just because I help run the organization I can do whatever I wan. If he was a beta or an alpha then I could help you. Not now. Sorry."

"No, you fucking are not," Dean growled, "If you were sorry then you'd actually have the balls to do something about this. It's inhumane and unfair. Sam is a human being, dammit!"

Castiel sighed and took a long drink of his wine. "Let's just finish dinner. I'm done with this."

X X X X X X X X

"I'm begging you," Dean stopped him one more time before Castiel could get into his car. "I'll do anything I can, I swear. Even if all you can do is buy me some time, I'll find some money somehow. Anything."

What was so important about this were anyway? This guy was one thing, being his brother and all, but over the course of dinner he'd gotten two more texts from Gabe trying to convince him to let the omega go. He frowned.

Please, Cas-Mm!" Dean froze as Castiel pulled him in for a quick kiss, never getting the chance to fight or kiss back. Which he wanted to was a mystery, but Castiel was already getting into his car. "Wait-"

"I'll see what I can do," Castiel sighed again, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "That's all I can promise, okay? I'll see."

"Thank you."

 

X X X X This is a time skip to a few weeks later, which makes this after the last chapter X X X X X

 

"Hey bud, you need something?" Gabriel smiled at Sam as the were put his head in Gabe's lap. Sam had decided to be a wolf for the day and seemed to be sticking to that resolution. Not even another muffin would convince him to change back and talk and that always worked. "You know I can't speak dog."

Sam huffed, shaking his dark brown fur before finally shifting back. Clothes didn't stay on during the shift, but Gabriel was used to seeing people naked by this point.

"I'm not a dog, I'm part wolf," Sam walked across the room to retrieve some pants.

With Sam gaining lucidity and vocal control he also seemed to gain his intelligence back. He liked to point out every flaw in Gabriel's logic now. Arguments were common and often over the stupidest things, but it gave Sam a chance to stretch his mind, so there wasn't much harm.

"I don't speak werewolf then. What's with the shift today?" He hated to admit it, but at this point in training, Gabriel was basically an underpaid live-in therapist until he could pinpoint a direction to take Sam's training. 

Sam shrugged. "I wanted to get used to being a wolf? It's still a new experience and it feels... weird. Kind of uncomfortable. like my body doesn't fit."

"That's pretty normal. You're getting used to the new muscles and the way you walk and experience things in your new body. Everyone I've worked with goes through this in some way or another. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nah," Sam smirked as he grabbed the muffin off of Gabriel's desk. "How's Dean? He hasn't come by in a few days."

"Stop stealing all your treats. That's not very polite," Gabriel huffed, brushing crumbs off his desk, "Dean's working on his car, something was funky with the engine apparently. He said he'll come by when he's fixed it. I want to start you wearing a collar today. You'll probably have to get fairly used to that anyway, so you should learn how to wear it." 

Sam rolled his eyes but obediently came to kneel at Gabriel's feet when he made the hand motion to come. "So I am a dog now? Or is this a different kind of collar?"

"Just let me put it on you. I'll take it off in an hour or so, alright?" Gabriel ignored the suggestive eyebrow wriggle Sam gave him as he clipped the soft leather collar into place around his neck. "That's not too tight, is it?"

Sam hummed, slipping two fingers under the collar, pushing it a bit to test it. "Feels fine I guess. I'm not hugely fond of wearing a collar in the first place."

"That's fair, but you'll have to wear it so you may as well get used to it now. Why don't you stay kneeling until it's time to take it off? I've got some paperwork to finish and I still need to figure out where I wanna take your training."

"Another thing I don't like about this; why do I have to be 'trained'? I get the whole omega bullshit and I appreciate that you're being honest with me, but this is fucking stupid. I'm not an animal."

"I'm aware of that," Gabriel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm doing the best I can here. Besides, you're only gonna be doing this for photo shoots and whatever promotional shit Cassie decides to put you through. Once training is done here then you can come live at my place and forget whatever I've taught you. And excuse me if I'm not great at this, but I don't usually work with omegas. I may know how, but that doesn't mean I'm good at this."

Sam grinned. "That's true."

"Shut up, Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sprinkle more of Destiel with your Sabriel? We get to know a bit more about Castiel's feelings on the matter and Sam gets his first promotional work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo, it's been a few months...
> 
> I'm very sorry, life is a fucking nightmare

"I thought I'd stop by and give you some of the ideas for the photoshoot tomorrow," Castiel offered a tight smile as he held the folder out to his brother, "In case you want to prepare with Sam or whatever. I thought it might help to know in advance. Michael is going to be running it since I'll be busy, but let me know if anything goes wrong. You know how he can be."

Gabriel sighed. Michael was an ass, but he was head of the omega department so of course, he'd be there. "Thanks for the heads up." He wasn't really sure if he should invite Castiel inside or not. Cas didn't tend to hang around much, but they were brothers, as distant as they tended to be. "Do you want some dinner? I'm fixing a pizza right now."

"No thank you," Cas shrugged, "I've got a business meeting to get to. It's good to see you, Gabriel. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do." Okay, Cas was definitely hiding something. He was almost always at photoshoots for one thing, and he was never nice enough to give Gabriel a heads up about things like this. What was even going on with him?

Gabriel watched as his brother went back to his car, trying to pinpoint what he might be up to.

Fine then.

He glanced down at the sketches and smiled softly. Cas must've done these himself. It had been years since he'd seen his brother drawing and it was kind of sweet. Not sweet was what the sketches entailed with submissive drawings of omegas kneeling at one's feet or arching their backs submissively. Admittedly, Sam would probably look amazing like that, but Dean would skin him alive if he ever saw this.

He should stop imagining Sam in positions like this.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Let's practice this again," Gabriel patted his thigh, guiding Sam into the correct position to sit next to him, arching his back to show off his ass. Fuck, Dean was going to murder him. "You look amazing."

Sam sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. Gabriel and Dean had both tried to convince him to cut it, but he liked it down to his shoulders as it was. "Look, I can do this just fine. Why do we have to practice?"

"I want you to be comfortable doing all of it first. Besides, you're going to be with new handlers and a photographer. I'll be there, but only to talk you through it. You'll be doing all this on your own there."

"I'll be fine," Sam insisted, "Can't you just trust me for once?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Fair enough. And I trust you plenty, I'll have you know. Let's go, they're probably already setting everything up."

"Mkay." Sam slid off his lap, itching under his collar as he waited for Gabriel to get up.

"Don't touch the collar, you're supposed to pretend it's not there, it looks more graceful that way," Gabriel reminded him, "Let's go."

Sam dropped his hand obediently but huffed as he couldn't scratch under the collar. Thankfully he was allowed to wear clothes during this. Gabriel had warned that he might not always be allowed to do so.

"You're gonna do great," Gabriel couldn't resist patting his hair before leading Sam out through the halls.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Sam was restless throughout the entire session. Gabriel ached every second to reach out to him, bury his hands in his long hair and pull him close for comfort, but instead, he stood back at cross his arms, trying not to fidget as Sam was directed around by another trainer. Overall, it went pretty well. A bit longer than he'd expected, but finally he was able to take Sam's arm and lead him back to there room, stopping right outside of it.

"What's wrong?" Sam frowned. "You look like something upset you."

"Nothing," Gabriel shrugged, "It's fine. Why don't we go out to eat? You can come back and stay at my place tonight. Might be more comfortable than staying here by yourself again. I don't want you getting lonely."

"I don't get lonely. You're here every day, Gabriel, I'm fine. I promise."

"Yeah, well-" Gabriel huffed, leading Sam through the halls towards the exit. "Look, you've been cooped up in this building for months, that's not entirely healthy. At least come out to eat for a bit. That shit they feed you while I'm not here is just disgusting."

Sam rolled his eyes but followed obediently. "It's just healthy stuff, it won't hurt me." He bit his lip before shrugging. "I guess it would be nice to get out for a bit. Where are we going for dinner?"

"Just take-out I figure. I don't have a whole lot of cash at the moment. I might have to take another training job pretty soon, so we won't be able to spend as much time together."

Another job. Sam frowned. Right, this was all just Gabriel's job. He trained people like Sam to be sold off like pets. He hated how that made him feel. Like he was just another job to this man. 

"Sam, hey, are you..." Gabriel frowned and pulled Sam into his arms. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you all right? I'm sorry. I'll make time for you, I promise."

Sam forced himself not to tear up as he pushed Gabriel off. "I'm fine. Let's just go, alright? It's fine, it's your job, I shouldn't've- It's fine."

Gabriel stared at him for a few more seconds before shrugging. "Alright, don't tell me. Still, whatever it is I'm sorry and if you tell me I'll try not to do or say anything like it in the future."

"It's fine, alright?" Sam huffed, glancing away. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"That's okay, you don't have to. You know I wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want to," Gabriel promised. "Do you wanna stay here? You know I won't be mad if you do."

Sam shook his head. "Let's just get something to eat, okay? Forget about it, it's nothing."

"Aright then," Gabriel frowned, studying him for a moment before finally giving it up. Whatever it was, Sam obviously didn't want to talk about it. Maybe he shouldn't push it too much.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Dean leaned against Castiel's desk, waiting for him to arrive. He hadn't meant to be early, but when Castiel had told him that he wanted to meet it really hadn't taken him long to decide he was going to be there. God, it was expensive as fuck in here, Dean frowned as he stared at the walls around him. An entire wall was just a crystal clear window and the others were a light blush coral that perfectly fit with the clean, sterile aesthetic that overpowered Castiel's space. The only dark things were the lavish houseplants and the dark mahogany desk that Dean was currently leaning against. Everything was clean and perfectly in its place. Dean felt completely out of place in his stained jeans and worn jacket. 

"I wasn't expecting you so early," Castiel explained as he hung his coat, walking inside of the office. "I apologize for my tardiness."

Dean smirked. "It's fine. You know, it's really beautiful here. I love the view."

Castiel nodded, coming to stand beside him. "I enjoy it." He mostly stared at Dean, watching him admire the view. "I thought you might want to know that your brother is getting better. Gabriel says he's fully verbal now. With his permission, I could add you to the ownership contract so he could stay with you while he's not here or with Gabriel."

"I would appreciate that," Dean stared back at Castiel. "I've missed him."

Castiel ducked away, staring at his feet. "Well, we need the room back anyway and I don't think Gabriel has a guest room in his apartment."

"Right, of course," Dean took a step closer to Castiel. "Is that why you called me here?"

"No," Castiel could've slapped himself for answering so quickly. "Somewhat. I find your company... enjoyable," He muttered. God, this was hard. Why did he have to invite Dean over here anyway? Hadn't he ruined his chances already being an arse to him?

Dean grinned, bumping against his hip. "Enjoyable, huh?"

"You're only occasionally infuriating."

"And you're only occasionally an asshole," Dean winked, wrapping a hand around Castiel's waist. "But I can deal with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, next chapter we're going to have a tad of smut, but I'm gonna let you decide whether it's sabriel or destiel (not putting both in one chapter, sorry)


End file.
